


THOR'S Hammer

by bitofageek



Category: Captain America (Movies), Endgame - movie, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Mjolnir does what it wants, Mjolnir loves Thor and will do anything for him, Not overly critical but it's there, Practice makes perfect - seriously, Sentient Mjolnir (Marvel), Steve Rogers' Shield, Thor's Hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: A brief glimps of Endgame from Mjolnir's perspective(Mjolnir in this fic is male, as the spelling is male https://www.nordicnames.de/wiki/Mj%C3%B6lnir)





	THOR'S Hammer

 

Two Thor's.

There were two Thor's.  

Old Thor and New Thor. 

New Thor was broken inside.

Old Thor was fine. New Thor needed to know he was Worthy.

Mjolnir sped to the hand of his soul sibling - it could feel a quest in the roll of Thunder in Thor's heart!

 

******

 

Battle Raged and Mjolnir Sang, fighting in the hand of Thor and a NEW soul sibling, Storm Breaker!

They were a force of nature!

Until the bastard Titan hid like a coward and used Thor's Iron Brother as a shield!

A giant's body holding a shriveled soul!

He DARED use Storm Breaker against his soul brother!

THIS. WILL. NOT. STAND!

Mjolnir made a choice - and took hold of the nearest brother in arms to fight for his soul brother. 

 

******

 

He could throw, and for that Mjolnir was greatful.

 

Mjolnir called the lightning with vengence and flew with fury!

Dancing with shield and soldier to drive the titan down. 

 

Mjolnir would do anything for Thor, worthy be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because weapon's practice is a thing that's necessary and I can only suspend disbelief so much. And after Civil War, that hammer isn't moving unless it wants to.


End file.
